


The First Time

by Purdykai4life



Series: Conspicuous Affairs [8]
Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purdykai4life/pseuds/Purdykai4life
Summary: Kouta's first time with Kai...so if Kai actually held out until their wedding night
Relationships: Kai/original male character
Series: Conspicuous Affairs [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883089
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> First a mini rant by me....
> 
> 1\. Why do I need a title? Seriously I don't come up with titles with anything in life and forcing me here really sucks.
> 
> 2\. Summarizing things I'm bad at that, I warned everyone before so yeah.
> 
> 3\. I did this instead of the Kaoiha BDSM adventure burning in my brain, maybe one day that will come out.

The night before the wedding, Kai paced the carpeted floor of his hotel suite. The reception ended up giving him a complementary bottle of champagne once they realized he was there to marry one of their hometown boys. Sure, they all thought the way he spoke English was cute and some even laughed at him, but frankly he thought the same of them. 

The one who had the most sweetest accent, next to his lovely of course, was Kouta's grandmother. She was everything Kai imagined a Southern woman to be; short like his own grandmother, silver hair done in a bun, and using words like 'sweetie' and 'hun'. She constantly tried to feed them both and even taught him some simple recipes like chicken and dumplings, sweet potato pie and corn bread. If it weren't for his family and band in Japan, not to mention the devil woman known as Meridith, Kai would try to convince Kouta to buy a home in this little town.

Kai missed his love terribly with the tradition the young man's family told him of for the two not to spend the night before the wedding together, so he took a chance to called him and maybe settle his nerves a little.

"Hello," he smiled as he heard his soon to be husband.

"Hey lovely, I wanted to call, I miss you so much."

"I miss you too, Yutaka!"

He sighed, somehow happy to hear him say so. "I can't wait to see you and finally make you mine."

He heared a nervous giggle, "I can't wait either, what are you wearing, Daddy?"

Kai felt his pants starting to constrict. "I'm just getting ready for bed and sliding out of my..."

"Oh good, now be a good boy and go to bed like my grandson. Y'all have a long day tomorrow understand young man" Kouta's grandmother had taken the phone from the little redhead.

Kai literally could have died of embarassment then and there. "Yes, ma'am, and I apologize for my words to you."

She laughed. "I was young once too, but no playing house until tomorrow night. Now here's Kouta back."

"I'm so sorry, Yutaka," Kouta sounded just as embarrassed as he was.

"It's okay lovely but your grandmother is right. We should get sleep soon. I love you Mrs. Tanabe," Kai decided to test how that sounded on his tongue.

"I love you too, Mr. Tanabe," he could hear the smile in his lover's voice.

Kai put his phone down and thought to himself about the night he will have after the festivities tomorrow.

\---------

After hanging up with Kai, Kouta's anxiety hit him hard and mentally he heard 'uh-oh'. Fuck no, not now, he screamed in his head. He knew the band was here in town and right at the moment he really wanted his Daddy, but his grandparents would kill Yutaka for showing up before the wedding. His grandmother was extremely insistent that he not see Kai before the wedding.

Kouta did the next best thing he thought would work. He made a group text with the band. They all knew about his little side so why not? He needed Daddy and his uncles.

Kou-kun: 😭😭😭😭😭 

Kiki: Kai what did you do to him?

Rei: Ruki and I killing Kai?

Dabadman: Can I help?

Ussan: Kou-kun what's wrong?

Kou-kun: 😭😭😭😭😭

Daddy: Rei, his grandmother scares me more than you do. I'm here, lovely.

Kou-kun: I miss you Daddy

Daddy: I miss you too lovely

Everyone: Awwwwwwwwwwwe

Kiki: Call him Kai

Dabadman: Yeah Kai, kidnap him and make him feel better

Ussan: excuse us I have a bad boy to punish

Dabadman left the conversation

Ussan left the conversation

Kiki: Kou-kun we are going to go as well I'm sure you and Daddy will find a way to see each other.

Kiki left the conversation

Rei left the conversation

Daddy: Let's video chat baby okay

Kou-kun: okay

Kouta got on his laptop and waited for his lover to come online. As they spoke about their excitement for their big day, Kouta finally told Kai about his fear of becoming Kai's fully. Kai tried his best to reassure him that he would be as gentle as he possibly could be.

"But Aoi and Ruki said..."

"Don't listen to them. They like pain from what Uruha and Reita told me. I promise with all the love in my heart that I will never willingly hurt you, Kouta."

Kouta smiled then let's out a yawn. He rubbed his eyes and got really shy in his sleepy state. "Umm Yuta?"

"Yes, lovely?" Kai answered him in a gentle voice.

"Can we leave our cams on so the first thing I see when I wake up is you?" The redhead asked quietly.

"Of course, my love," his husband to be smiled at him through the screen.

With that they blew each other a kiss, said their good night's, and settled into bed.

\---------

The morning started off just as Kouta hoped. He woke up to see his fiancé, his future husband, sound asleep. He heard a knock at the door and he told whoever to come in. His grandmother appeared in the doorway. When she saw the laptop opened, she smiled. She only just met Yutaka, but was extremely happy with how he made her beloved grandson feel.

"When you are done talking, please find me. I have something to give you," she said to him.

"Yes, ma'am," the man answered respectfully. 

Kai woke up to Kouta's voice and they spoke for a little while to calm their nerves before they started their preparations for the ceremony. 

It was close to sunset and Kai waited in the gazebo with his band members. He was dressed in a white suit and Kouta was going to be in a matching one. The band wore black and Kouta's sister and brother stood on his side, also in black. As everyone stood up, their eyes turned and focused on Kouta and his father. Kai smiled as tears filled his eyes as he watched his lovely walking down the aisle with his father. His face covered with a very vintage veil. After Kouta was presented to Kai and the blessing was given by Kouta's father, Kai looked at Kouta lovingly and the ceremony began.

\------

The Tanabes finally escaped the reception. Kai thought the guitar duo could party, but it seemed that the southern family and friends of Kouta's could give those two a run for their money.

"Do you trust me lovely?" He whispered the question softly into his husband's ear.

"Of course," Kouta answered him without hesitation.

Kai got out the dark blue blindfold that he had used before to keep Kouta from seeing where they were going. With his eyes covered, Kouta figured they went 20 minutes east of the town. He was carried over the threshold of wherever Kai took them and after being gently set down, Kai removed the blindfold.

"Omg Kai, how did you get the keys?"

Kai surprised his husband by taking him to the cabin he would go to with his grandparents during his childhood. Kai smiled and told him it was his grandmother's idea. Kai was cornered by her and she told him she was happy that Kai kept Kouta honourable until their wedding night. His grandfather gave him the keys after he showed Kai how to get there.

Kouta noticed an envelope and read the note inside. "This is our wedding gift from them Kai," he started to cry.

Kai wiped his tears and kissed his husband gently. "I love you, Kouta. Now please let me show you how much."

Kai led his new bridegroom to the bedroom. He opened the wooden door and a soft glow of the moonlight came through the lace covered window. Kouta smiled as he saw the bed covered in a queen-sized, handmade patchwork quilt. A light blue colour was the base with Kouta's favourite colours and Kai's band insignia on it. What impressed both men about the quilt the most was how Kouta's grandmother embroidered their family name, their wedding date, and "two hearts entwined as one" in Kanji.

As Kai turned on the bedside light, Kouta took the quilt and carefully set it on the blanket rack. He stood in front of the dresser to take off his sapphire cufflinks, a gift from Ruki and Reita for his something blue. Kai came up behind him and gingerly took the veil off his head. He laid it on the blanket rack on top of their quilt. Kai then stood before his beloved as he took off his own cufflinks, a gift from Uruha and Aoi which were golden snakes to represent Kouta. They helped each other undress out of their white suits and Kai lost his breath when he saw what was underneath Kouta's suit.

Kouta's cheeks flushed a pale red in the light. He had thought the white lace corset, panties, and matching garters with nylons was too much. Kai put a hand to his chest and before he could say anything, Kouta spoke his concern.

"I told Uruha and Aoi this was too much," his voice was bashful.

"What do you mean lovely?" Kai looked confused.

"I told them how we were going to..." he blushed extremely hard and trialed off as he quickly became shy. "So, they bought me this for tonight."

Kai kissed him. "Lovely, my gorgeous lovely, you're beautiful. Please trust me when I say that to you and I love you. Even if you wore a rice sack, I would still love you."

Kouta returned the kiss and allowed himself to be led by his husband to the bed. He was gently laid down on top of the covers and Kai continued to kiss him as he crawled on top of him. He returned the kiss with just as much passion and he felt his lover's hands moving up and down his sides.

Kai then kisses Kouta's neck and peppers small tender love bites along it and down his collarbone. He straddled Kouta to slowly finish undressing him. With every piece of lace that came off, he placed a loving kiss to the bare skin revealed to him. Once Kai had the corset removed he sucked and teased each of his lover's nipples. Kouta let out a moan and quickly covered his mouth in embarassment. 

"Please, lovely let me hear your beautiful voice," Kai whispered against his skin. He moved down his lover's body and traced along his stomach.

Kouta lets out a tiny giggle. "Did you just autograph my belly, Mr. Tanabe?"

"Are you upset about with that, Mrs Tanabe?" The drummer shot back with a cheeky tone.

"No, I found it cute, that's all," the small redhead huffed out in a small attemot at hiding his laughter.

Kai flashed him the smile that makes fans swoon over him, but he only wanted his number one fan. After sliding his own boxer briefs off, he then slid down the panties his husband wore after undoing the garters, and slowly kissed his way back up to the center of Kouta. Parting his thighs gently, Kai kissed each one, leaving his mark again on every bit of exposed each of skin he could reach. Kouta purred under the touches like a kitten and ran his fingers through the dark brown hair of the man he proudly got to say is his. Kai's tongue traced up Kouta's semi-hard erection and teased the tip, running his tongue along the slit, and making sure Kouta felt the sensation.

"Oh fuck, Yuta!" Kouta gasped out under him.

Kai let go for a moment. "But we will baby, just let me love you. This is about you tonight, so please let me do this for you."

Kouta nodded his head and Kai continued to tantalizingly tease the dick before him with his mouth. Running his tongue up and down the underside, Kai tested Kouta's reaction with a gentle swipe of his finger crossing his tight entrance. He heard a moan escape his lover again and that's when he reached for the lube and set it close to him. He worked his husband with his mouth, alternating between licking and sucking his dick so that Kouta's hands finally latched on to the back of Kai's head. He begged for the drummer to suck him off and he happily obliged to the request. At first it was slow sloppy sucks, but then he increased his speed, bobbing his head and sucking so his cheeks hollowed around his lover.

"Please, Yuta, I'm going to cum~" his little beauty cried out and before he could complete another thought, he rewarded kai for his effort, releasing into his mouth hotly. Kai let go of Kouta's dick with a small pop sound then slid up his body to kiss the little redheaded man. As he did, he uncapped the lube and began to lovingly prepare Kouta for the next step.

His finger struggled at first to make it past the tight ring of muscles. Once he felt Kouta was loose enough, he added another until he was thrusting three fingers in and out of the younger man carefully.

Kouta's mewls grew louder once Kai hit that sweet spot of sensitive nerves and he begged him for more; much much more and Kai was happy to follow through.

"Please lovely tell me what are you thinking," Kai whispered as he leaned over him.

"I'm scared, Yuta," Kouta's voice was small.

"I know, baby, but I promise the pain will go away and I will give the greatest pleasure."

Kouta nodded and watched as Kai lubed himself up. The tip of Kai's dick pushed against his entrance and Kouta worried about the enormous size of his husband already.

"Shhhh, relax baby. That's it cling to me. Claw my back if you need to. No, I don't mind, I love you," Kai kai repeated the last three words over and over as he pressed forward into his lover. He kissed away Kouta's tears as he did, trying to soothe his tiny lover.

Kai gave Kouta all the time he needed to adjust to his size, showering him with gentle kisses and plenty of spoken praise until he was ready. He let Kai know with a shy voice and Kai made slow sweet love to him. His thrusts keeping a steady pace that started to drive Kouta wild with passion.

Kouta clung to Kai's back desperately as his pleasure took him over. "Fuck me, Daddy! Make me cum!"

Kai was incredibly turned on by the begging and fucked him harder and faster. Kouta let out a loud throaty moan and quickly came between their stomach. Kai, who was nestled in Kouta's tight warmth, came at the same time spilling his love deep into the willing body beneath him.

Both men were breathing heavily as Kai leaned down to kiss Kouta softly with as much passion as he could muster in his sudden exhaustion of the afterglow.

"I love you!" He whispered against Kouta’s smiling lips.

"I love you too," came the quiet response of his husband.


End file.
